Midnight Dusk
by SugarCrave
Summary: Who’d think right after Nessie’s 14th birthday she’d be running for her life. When a new coven forms, against her existence, she runs to their enemy for protection. Read the rest inside


**Title:** Midnight Dusk…

**Summary**: Who'd think right after Nessie's 14th birthday she'd be running for her life.

When a new coven forms, against her existence, she runs to their enemy for protection.

She there meets the 'Alice' of her story and Begins a long-term love-hate relationship with the head leader of the enemy clan.

**Author's Note:** Well I finally got finished with this, Started two weeks ago. I had to google a lot of stuff on the story and what not so please enjoy and don't forget to review.

P.s Nessie doesn't age rapidly in this story just to make it easier to understand. Though she still is immortal and stop ageing at 17

**oOoOo**

_Ow! Pain! Not enjoying this at all! _I complained in my mind, as I hid in the most painful place. Grandpa Carlisle's office closet.

_Who evens reads this much! I can't even stay focus long enough to read one page. _I climbed on top of the stack of books I managed to form, peaking through a crack in the slightly opened door. I started to pick up little sounds waiting for papa and grandpa to come in to discuss their private conversation, in which they said I couldn't listen. It's wasn't eavesdropping, it just me listening in on their conversation… ok so it's eavesdropping sue me. 01 Starting A New Revised

I jumped at the sound of the office's twin double doors swinging open. I pressed my ear closer to the door.

"Isn't there any other way, I mean I can already see Bella chaining Renesmee to the house" Papa pleaded, nothing is worse then Mama and her over protecting urge.

"I've consider everything possible, but if this new coven some how gets out of control you and Bella would want Nessie safe, Correct?" his question seeming more like a statement.

"Well, yea of course, but do you even have a idea where'd she could go" Papa asked.

"Well you see I have a old friend, who's the leader of a advanced Shape shifting clan, called the Chiyo clan meaning Eternal clan, Sometimes called the Chi clan for short also meaning blood." Grandpa stated as he flipped through pages of a book.

"Wait I remember you telling us about that clan a while ago, you said the leader, Natalie Jade was the only person of the clan that didn't want to kill you or the whole coven" He clarified.

"…Kind of hoping you forgot that part". I cracked a smile, _As long as your thinking it how can he forget _I thought.

"Well, she did manage to control them didn't she? She and Esme were actually great friends, Esme nor I have seem her in a few hundred years so it'd be a great reunion." Grandpa added stopping on a page in book and taking out a picture that laid between the pages, and placed it in front of papa.

I managed to make out that it was a picture of Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle with I'm just guessing but Ms. Jade. Though the picture was black and white I could tell she had curly long dark brown locks, her skin was snow white and she had dark color eyes though from the distance and the black and white form I couldn't tell much about the color. She had a gentle smile stamped on pale face winking into the camera, as she was hugging grandma with a death grip. Over all she was a very lovely women who looked no more nor less then 20 years old though grandma and grandpa could pass for 32 at the most.

"As I said it's just a idea, though at this point it's the best" Grandpa confirmed as he picked the picture back up placing it back on the page and continued to skim.

"What about the Werewolves" Papa asked. _Whoa, must be serious if papa is actually considering Jake's wolf gang. _I thought.

"Well if this new coven has a problem with N-Renesmee, I can guess they'll have a problem with the Werewolves and our treaty" Grandpa stated.

"Trust me Edward, I think this is the best place we can send her" He added reassuringly.

"Well, you really expect me to send her off to a clan that wants to kill her?" I gulped _Grandpa is trying to kill me_ I sobbed in my mind.

"No, I expect you to send her into Natalie's care" Grandpa confirmed making my possible death sound peaceful.

"At least meet them, plus keep in mind they may feel differently toward us, it's been more then hundred years by my count" He added.

"Well ill meet them but only if the others can come". _Others?! Yay please mean me! _I thought happily.

"I'm sure Jacob wouldn't have a problem watching over Nessie for a short while" His words echoing in my mind.

I like Jacob a lot but it always seems I'm left with him while everyone is off having fun.

Plus it'd be awful to see his reaction to me being sent away_. _

"I think that's reasonable, considering Natalie always begged Esme to let her meet the whole coven." He agreed.

"Though I have a feeling you won't have to ask them" Grandpa added staring at the twin double doors.

"Crap" A faint voice said, as the sound of there high heels became distant, No doubt Aunt Alice.

_Wait if he new Alice was there then… oh no please don't point me out _I thought waiting for him to rat me out.

Though his eyes shifted at me inside the closet he cut me a break and didn't tell papa.

The doors swung open as Aunt Rosalie stepped inside scaring me to death. _Wow word travels fast when Aunt Alice is on the case _I thought not surprised.

"What's this about sending Nessie to the people trying to kill her" She hissed with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

I rarely saw Rosalie like this mama and papa says she's always in a bad mood though around me she's really nice, I really like Aunt Rosalie I like how she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion even when everyone was against her, though it wouldn't hurt if she just wasn't so enforcing about it.

"Is everyone against the fact that at least the leader is on our side?" Grandpa complained.

The doors swung open as grandma walked inside wearing a cooking apron no doubt trying to get me liking human food more, sorry grandma but burnt chicken isn't a match for animal blood.

"Did I hear you say Natalie? As in Natalie Jade?" She asked indirectly, waving a cooking whisk around.

"That's the one" Grandpa confirmed.

"Oh well I trust Natalie a hundred percent" Grandma replied backing up Grandpa's decision.

"Finally someone is actually on my team" Grandpa said thankfully.

"Well I'm not this lady could be a cereal killer, for all _I_ know" Rosalie said harshly her hands now on her hips, shifting her weight to one leg.

"Well It's really not your decision Rosalie, it's Edward and-"

"BELLA! TRY NOT TO BREAK DOWN EVERY DOOR YOU PASS!" Aunt Alice screamed in the distance their footsteps getting louder.

_Oh no, mama is mad. Brace yourself for impacted! _I panicked in my mind grabbing hold of the door handle.

The twin doors bursted open sending a large vibration in which I was prepared for.

I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing. _She's coming brace yourself! _

"Ok. I'm. Am. Not. Giving. My. Baby. To. Anyone." She stated clearly as aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett followed behind her everyone started glaring at Alice and her big mouth.

"Bella" Papa said rushing to her side, smart idea to.

"I'm not giving my baby to anyone especially the people who want to kill her" She stated her mind clearly wasn't changing easily.

"Well, Bella, It was just a idea, we'd be glad to reconsider if you have another idea." Grandpa replied.

_Smart, no one has an idea that you haven't already eliminated _I thought.

Mama looked puzzled as she searched for an idea, though she looked like she came up empty.

"Uh… did you try Jacob?" She asked.

Aunt Rosalie stiffened, as always, she hated me being anywhere near Jacob or any werewolf for that matter. Suddenly Rosalie seemed to be heading to Grandpa's side.

"Surprisingly we have, no luck" Papa replied.

"Well, If I agree, not that I am but if, I want to meet this lady first" Rosalie demanded tapping her high heel boots on the hard wood floor.

"Same goes from me as well" Bella agreed.

"And I'll think about it but only if we bring Nessie" Alice exclaimed, _THANK YOU AUNT ALICE!_ I thought ready to do a victory dance.

Everyone stare at her blankly for a silent moment.

"Oh come on she deserves to see the people and place she may be staying at" Alice fought.

"I suppose, you can come out now" Grandpa said facing me inside the closet.

I managed to open the closet without knocking over any books.

Everyone stared at me I didn't know if it was because they didn't know I was in there or shocked that I could fit in there. Lets go with the first one.

I ran over to papa and mama jumping happily. My jumping almost made me taller then mama.

"Please, mama, PLEASE!" I begged clinging to her side like a little duckling.

She looked at me with a concerned expression though I just smiled confidently.

"Well, I suppose on one condition" She stated.

"Anything, you name it I'll do it!" I said over confidently.

**oOoOo**

Stare.

Glare.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed squirming between Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett's grasp.

"Nessie it was either ride piggy back on edward's back or be dragged by your uncles you picked the worse one" Alice told me making me feel dumb.

"EXCUSE ME THAT I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD" I snapped as my heels dug into the dirt path as we walked in the woods.

"Yea, well if you went the piggy back thing you wouldn't have to get those hundred-twenty dollar boots dirty" Alice sighed, always picking the worse outfit for me. She buys me fancy clothes and their all adorable and perfect for me but there fancy and I just want to explore, picture me in a cocktail dress and high heels crawling in the dirt. Yea I've been there wasn't pretty when Alice snapped at me.

"…PAPA! CARRY ME!" I whined hearing Mama and Papa laugh at my defeat.

Soon I was riding piggyback talking to aunt Alice, I know she's older then me but I talk to her like she really is 17 years old considering the fact I'm always locked up inside our cottage or grandpa's house.

"Are we there yet?" I complained to papa.

"No. Carlisle where are you going anyway?" Papa asked looking around.

"Well, they move place to place constantly, so that makes them hard to find. Though I have heard that they have been spotted settling around here not to long ago" Grandpa replied looking up and down the path.

"YOU IDOIT!" A harsh voice bellowed, getting our direct attention. Suddenly a figure was shot into a tree only to fall off and have the tree come down on top of him.

"I SWEAR YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Hissed a new figure, a girl whose long red curls looked like she'd behind chasing the poor guy all through the woods. She jumped down onto the collapsed tree putting more weight on the dude.

"NEXT TIME I HEAR YOUR CHEAP PICK UP LINE ON ANYONE YOU'LL BE DEAD" She hissed jumping off the tree and then picking it up off of the flatted boy. _Be dead?! The poor guy is a flatted pancake_ I thought staring in shock. Despite this the boy stood up and pointed a finger at the girl.

"ALEX I SWEAR~"

The tree came down again and repeated this at least twenty times, the girl didn't look to be breaking a sweat.

"YOU'LL TALK TO ME WITH RESPECT OR NOT AT ALL" She hissed giving him one more flattening before throwing the tree to the side and tapping her foot. She reminds me a lot of Rosalie the only difference was unlike Rosalie she _wasn't_ purely pissed she was just extremely annoyed.

"Damn." I heard uncle Emmett say. "She's worse then you" Emmett told Rosalie.

Rosalie smashed her heel into his foot obviously irritated.

"I mean because you're so calm and she's a spazz" He added, Nice save dude. Not.

The mystery red head jumped at the sound of us and turned around facing us, her skin was almost completely pale and her eyes were a deep purple glowing with annoyance.

"Spazz?" She hissed, popping her knuckles Rosalie and Jasper step away from him.

"Alex, cut the dude a break, you know you're a spazz" The boy said coming back from the dead, _Wow he just won't die, will he_ I thought.

"You and your constant death wish!" She snapped ready to knock him back into another tree.

"Excuse me if I'd like to get back without blood on my clothes, He'll murder me" He snapped back, the girl glared at him before sticking a tongue at him.

He glared at her purely irritated now.

"Back where?" Grandpa asked, probably trying to get information out of them.

"Where we live." She replied shifting her weight to one leg.

"Hmm, do you happen to know a Natalie Jade" grandpa asked pointing to the picture.

They both looked up. Her right eye was now glowing red and it looked like a snake eye,

Though her other eye remained deep purple and normal.

Though the boy's black hair was covering his face his left eye was glowing red like hers.

A girl's eyes both turned amber like ours and she suddenly vanished.

"Do you?" The boy asked snatching the photo from his hand.

"Well I know her more, she was my best friend." Grandma answered.

"Name?" He asked handing the picture back.

"Esme Anne Cullen" She stated, I felted my self being dragged behind Aunt Alice, and She stood in front of me protectively.

"Rings a bell, though there's something your clearly unaware of, Natalie Jade has been dead for about 15 years" He informed us, Grandma Esme looked weak at the knees, I can't imagine having your best friend die, mostly because I don't have a friend that isn't immortal.

"H-how" Grandma asked almost about to break into tears.

"Well, Celia told us that she died giving birth to our current leaders the Eternal Twins, Elliot and Ella. She also took care of the twins in Natalie's place, a very mother like figure." He explained to us.

"There, there" He said patting grandma's back his left eye continued to glow like a red snake eye and his other eye remaining deep blue.

"That's so sad…" I feeling guilty that I have two loving parents, while there's… passed.

I felt Alice try to cover my mouth but failed.

"Aww! Look at you, and your rosy cheeks!" He nearly shouted as he squeezed my cheeks like a grandmother.

Suddenly my cheeks turned even rosier and I didn't make eye contact.

"Wow you are a pervert, what are you, 18? Hitting on a 14 year old girl." Alice hissed at him snatching my arm.

"At least, Alex wasn't here to see that" He chuckled.

Suddenly a there was hand on his shoulder and behind was a very pissed red head.

" DANNY!!!" She hissed

"AW MAN!" The boy screamed as he was launched into the air, again.

**oOoOo**

"Well here we are, ill warn ya'll now that you'll have better luck with asking Ella, she's more accepting then her older brother plus if you get her to say yes more likely Elliot will agree" Alex advised us, carrying the lifeless Danny over her shoulder.

"So you did just move here" I stated as my eyes wondered the huge modern house before me, it look light and open like grandpa's house but bigger, probably for a good reason, as two people were unloading a big moving truck.

"Yea we moved here about, hmm, I'd say a week ago, this is the last truck" She explained, as she turned to point at the truck Danny nearly fell face first onto the ground.

"Alex! Where have you been, I had to drag your entire room up to the second floor, Alone I might add" Squealed an annoyed brunette with her hands on her hips.

"Here as the pervert" Alex simply stated, she tossed the dead weight of Danny's body to her feet.

"He's not the brightest one." She sighed, poking him slightly only to see him twitch.

"Least he's not dead" Alex shrugged then turned facing me.

"Nessie meet Brooke, Brooke the Cullen's" She introduced while she kick Danny out of her path.

The wavy brunette smiled at us before bowing slightly. "Nice to meet ya'll…and why are you here?" She questioned looking at Alex.

"They want to see, Ella" Alex answered, Danny slowly started to stand up rubbing his head swaying in place.

"Ah~ lucky you, Ella is inside though Elliot is inside to." She replied, skipping closer to the house.

"I'll distracted him, or try, and you" Alex hissed grabbing Brooke's collar before she could skip inside.

"Your not skipping out of this one, your getting Ella" She commanded she right snake eye seeing into Brooke's soul, like a deer locked on headlights.

Brooke sobbed wanting to run away crying. "Why me" She complained as she dragged her self inside the house.

"Oi!" She hissed pitching Danny's ear before he could escape.

"Alex!" He complained harshly only making her grip worse.

"Your coming with me" She stated clearly tapping her foot.

"Why?" Danny questioned trying to shake her off but failing.

"Because, if I fail at distracting him, I'll tell him about your little comment about his sister and he'll take at least 10 minutes to beat you to death" She started to drag him inside the house, Motioning us to follow her.

Thankfully I was set back on my own feet, we slowly followed behind me being hidden at the very back of the group behind uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett and beside Aunt Alice. With we stepped inside I felt a million eyes stare at me. Ok just like eight.

"Elliot! Look! Celia showed me how to cook your favorite meal, Pasta! I'll make it for you if you help me!" I heard Alex squeak in a crazed fan girl tone.

"I'm not hungry I just-" Suddenly the deep annoyed voice cut off.

"Great! Let's get to work! DANNY GET THE PAN" Alex bellowed as I saw her trying to drag someone with dirty blonde hair off the sofa.

" I SAID NO DAMN IT STOP TRYING TO BREAK MY ARM OFF!" The deep voice hissed refusing to get off the sofa, Alex was pulling the sofa more then him.

"ELLIOT PLEASE I LEARNED IT JUST FOR YOU!" She begged still not giving up.

"Pasta sounds pretty good actually" I heard a soft polite voice say, though since this all was at the corner of my eye I couldn't see who it came from.

"…Whatever let's just make the frick n' pasta, Let's go" Commented the blonde boy, grabbing Alex's wrist and dragging her into the kitchen now he was completely out of sight.

"Psssst!" Hissed Brooke waving her hands at us motioning us to follow. Grandpa led the way leading us into a large living room. My eyes wondered until they settled on a pigtailed girl sitting on the sofa, she sat hugging her knees while watching TV.

"Ella" The pigtailed blonde looked up from the TV.

"What?" She questioned removing a pair of 3-D glasses revealing her different color eyes; one eye was deep green (right) and the other light blue (Left)

"Hmm, can we talk in the office?" Brooke asked pointing me us from behind her back.

Ella jumped up and straightens her yellow with white polka dots dress.

Standing up I could see her more clearly, she…she looked like me, I mean my age, I never seen anyone around my age before, well family doesn't count they don't age, Ella looked to be just my age 14. Ella nodded and pressed a finger to her lip telling us to shhh.

Apparently she even new her own brother wouldn't even listen to us. She motioned us to follow then skipped down the hall, opening twin double doors wide. She politely held the door open for everyone, as in Brooke, herself and us. Once everyone was inside the house she closed the door and skipped toward a desk I swear I heard her whisper:

"Yay! My first time not being the sidekick." But a very hush tone.

"What is it you've come to ask?" She questioned, as she fiddled with something on the desk.

"Well, we came to see Natalie but we didn't know about her, I'm sorry" Grandpa replied.

I could see Brooke hold her right eye in pain, glowing red just like Alex and Danny.

"Oh, umm, please don't speak her name in this house, it's not that we don't love her but it causes other _pain _hearing that name" Ella informed us, though her multi-color eyes remain just that.

"Of course, we have come to ask a favor of the Eternal clan" Grandpa asked.

"Well, I'm sure we'd be more then happy to help if you knew, _her_" Ella confirmed, spinning in her tall office chair.

"We ask you to protect one of ours" Grandpa stated pointing at me.

"Huh!?" Squealed the girl who now was skipping over toward me.

"Oh my gosh! Your 14 too right?!" She squeaked wrapping arms around me and jumping happily.

"Uh yea, can't breath, choking" I gasped for air once she released me.

"Sorry, name's Ella" She greeted offering a hand.

"Call me Nessie" I replied shaking her hand smiling happily.

"I'll accept only on one condition, you'll be my friend, ok" She declared.

I smiled uncontrollably, "You got a deal" I replied happily.

"Well then," Began a familiar voice. I turned to see the blonde boy, what's his name, oh! Elliot, standing in the doorway, his eyes looked like Ella's but the opposite way his left eye was dark green and his right eye was light blue.

"Welcome to the clan" He said, I stood in confusion, his tone was very hard to figure out what he meant, either he was being polite or mean. But from his expression, I'm going to guess to second one.

**10 minutes earlier in the kitchen**

**Elliot P.O.V**

"Wow you suck at cooking" I hissed at the evil red head that forced me to help her cook, which was a lost cause.

"No, no I'm doing pretty good so far" Replied the flour covered moronic girl in front of me.

"Your going to make a awful wife one day" I commented searching for a spoon.

"WIFE! YOU SAID ILL BE A WIFE ONE DAY!" She squealed jumping madly.

"Not to me, try that dude" I replied pointing to Danny who was trying to balance a spoon on his nose, key word trying. I snatched the spoon away from him and smacked him with it cracking the spoon in half.

"DANNY! YOU BROKE OUR SPOON AND MY RELATIONSHIP" Screamed the pissed off red head, as she waved a knife in her hand.

"Don't blame me for your hopeless attempt to marry Elliot" Replied the moron rubbing his head where the spoon left a bump.

"I'm leaving, wait for Celia you can't cook." I stated blankly walking out of the kitchen.

"WAIT! Elliot!" shouted Alex who grabbed Danny's collar and ran after me dragging Danny along.

"I caught Danny using a cheap pick up line on Ella" She stated dropping Danny onto the floor.

.

.

.

_**Crash!**_

Danny shot out the now broken window now falling into the thorn bush beside the house.

"So that's why we planted thorn bushes there" Alex squealed, happy that she now knew how to kill Danny creatively. I turned back to the living room noticing Ella wasn't there.

"Elliot look I made the Sauce!" Squealed Alex who now was back in the kitchen.

"It's not sauce if it's black, your not even suppose to cook it" I hissed glaring at her blankly.

"Oh… oh well! Try, try, try again" She squealed walking back into the kitchen.

I managed to sneak away without her somehow dragging me back. I walked around looking for Ella but couldn't find her anywhere, until a heard soft voices coming from the Office.

"I'll accept only on one condition, you'll be my friend, ok?" Ella declared, through the crack in the door I saw many other unknown figures and a new girl figure and the bearer of the new soft voice.

"You have a deal" The soft voice Agreed.

I managed to read what Ella was thinking, it's an eternal twin thing.

_Yay! She gets to stay here for protection and I get a new girl-friend that's my age! _I heard her thoughts sang happily.

_Great, can't disagree when she's that happy, oh well might well make her time here awful. _I opened one off the twin doors and stood in the doorway.

"Well then" I began waiting for her attention before continuing

"Welcome to the clan" I stated blankly.

_Another red head oh crap, red heads are the worse._

**oOoOo**

**Ending Note** **–** NO! I don't have a problem with redheads I love them! I am one actually lol, I'm mean to my own kind :'( lol. And I know Nessie has brownish-red hair so yea.


End file.
